And he took her back
by Kisses
Summary: S&S After a crazy summer, things will never be the same, that is if, the events of the summer are properly revealed...


…And he took her back.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters (but if I did I would tie up Scott and ahhem with him!)   
  
  
It was their final year at horizon. Though the cliffhangers were proud that they had conquered this unbelievably prison-like place, they were all scared of where the road ahead of them would take them. Some places would be good, some places would be bad, and some would be worse.  
  
"Shelby!"Scott yelled as he ran up to her. Seeing her in pictures was one thing, talking to her on the phone was one thing, but seeing her in person was, it was, delicious! Hey, he felt that way!   
"Scotty the hotty! Looking sexy as ever! How are you!" Shelby asked as she hugged him and kissed him for what seemed like an eternity, which, to them, was how long they spent apart.  
"Shelb, I've got so much to tell you!" Scott said as he grabbed her hand and ran toward the docks " I had a great summer! What did you do? I went to Busch Gardens, the beach, I went surfing, i got a job for when i go back home, and I learned how to fix a carburetor, wanna know how?" Scott said blurting out his whole vacation in one long run-on sentence, but, to Shelby that sentence wasn't long enough. She wanted him to keep talking and talking. To tell her everything and ask nothing about her. About what she did over the summer. Whether those choices of action were hers or not.   
"No that's ok,I'll save those instructions on how to fix a carburetor for a rainy day, or I'll buy one of those "an idiots guide to.." books. But, you had fun in Ashville?" Shelby asked hopeful that he would continue telling her the wild string of events that made up his vacation.  
"I went to Mt. Landon," Scott said.  
"Mt. Landon?" Shelby said staring blankly off into the distance. She felt her shoulders become tense. Her palms became sweaty, and her heart started beating rapidly. Faster and faster. All she could hear were scotts words, but all she could see were visions of people, a lot of people. (Shelby flashback in CAPS)  
Scott continued to talk "Yah it's a little town.."  
MUSIC, LOUD MUSIC  
"Just outside of Breconridge"  
RED CUPS FILLED WITH....WHATS THAT....I THINK ITS BEER...IT TASTES KIND OF FUNNY..SHOULD I DRINK IT?...EVERYONE ELSE IS  
"My mom moved there a year ago."  
"What?" Shelby said snapping out of her daydream.  
"My mom".Mt. Landon" Shelby? Were you listening to anything I was saying?" Scott said with his anger level raising. 1,2,3  
"Umm yeah.. Your mom...and...Mt. Landon, why would you go there?," Shelby said half-heartedly. She was still in shock.  
4,5,6  
"Shelby,I just told you...my mom moved there a year ago."  
"Thats an insane place to move, why did she pick that place?" Shelby said uneasy with the thought of "Mt. Landon." but for some reason, Scott had no idea why. She had never mentioned this place before.  
"Shelb, we spend 3 months apart and the first real conversation we get to have, you are ruining it.whats up?"Scott said--this maid his blood boil. He thought she was acting wierd.  
7,8,9  
"I'm sorry Scott!" Shelby yelled and she ran away from the docks. She did not know what happened. Its like she stole his anger and ran with it, for he was no longer angry. He was...in shock.   
Scott sat in wonder. What had happened? Did he do it? No! It was not his fault! Maybe she had a long trip, or maybe she was tired. Yeah. That was it. There is no problem here. Everything is all right. It will be all right. Just a bump in the road.  
But who knew that bump in the road would soon cause a flat tire.  
  
Shelby ran to her dorm. She peeked inside to make sure none of her peppy bunkmates, well technically only one of her bunkmates were peppy and that was the person she most defiantely did not want to see. The dorm was empty. She ran to her bed and laid down. She looked at the ceilings, the cracks in he ceilings. Had she noticed them before. Wait! Why was she thinking of something as stupid as the cracks in the ceilings? She had better things to do, like unpack. She nonchalantly opened her duffel bag and started throwing random articles of clothing into her trunk and closet. Than she heard something drop to the ground. All was silent as she picked up the white envelope which read "Shelby" on the front. She sat down on her bed and opened the letter.  
"I never packed this.." Shelby said aloud.  
She started reading.   
Dear Shelby,  
I'm so very happy that you came to visit me in Mt. Landon over your vacation......... 


End file.
